Magic Apples and Wishes Coming True
by Mango To The Max
Summary: I'm not like everyone else, and they made sure I knew it. One day though ,a disaster turns into the chance of a life time. Even though nothing is set in stone, I ll do everything possible to do the one thing I always dreamed of. Saving L.
1. prolog

Today was disappointing as always. There never seems to be anything interesting ever happening. You'd think living in Ireland I'd do something for fun. But sadly I don't. After all when you have no friends to do anything like have an adventure in your back yard, or talk about boys while painting nails, (you get the point) there isn't much to do. Well that's what someone would normally think, but I just so happen to like reading novels, manga, and watch anime. So I'm really just bored that I don't get to go home and finish reading the manga form of this anime that I watched. (Death Note)

Anyways, to actually start things my name is Yumeme Ryu (Dreaming Dragon {supposed to be} I have weird parents). I have short dark red hair and freckles with brown eyes. (Totally attractive right?) My body type is normal, nothing special or nothing chunky. But even though I didn't have anything extraordinary I didn't care. I had books video games moves, and Fanfiction! I'm a nerd and proud of it! (Off topic!)

So today at school was worse than every, if that was possible. The preps, again, were approaching me during free period while I sat and read one of my books in the school court yard. The first one, the head cheer captain, etc. Kristie, says for the opening line, "Hey Elmo!" what can I say? I have a tendency to love black and have red hair and am secluded, so I got the name "Emo Elmo" when I became a freshman and the seniors decided to turn my best friend (only friend/person who took the time to get to know me) into the next big thing. Yeah my "Best Friend" was now my worst enemy. So continuing, Kristie's gang laughed and added their two-cents ('cause that's all they have) and one took my book and started burning it. Ok usually I wouldn't even blink, but for some reason today I just snapped. While they laughed and taunted me, my anger grew. Until … I lunged. I grabbed my book and started hitting them with it. But they over powered me even though I did know how to fight (since I had no life I took to learning odd talents) and I was fast, but there was just too many of them. They restrained me, held out my left arm, and started pressing it to my arm.t After a couple of burns I finally got free and ran from the court yard.

Now because I didn't get out much, when I finally looked up I had no idea where I was. Although, upon looking around, breathing heavily and trying not to clutch my burned arms, I saw a store. The sign read: Old & Books. (Jee I wonder what's in the store.) When I walked in my eyes had to adjust to the lighting. All around there was old, dull, dust covered shelves, walls and display cases. I walked up to what looked like the main counter and realized my burns were bleeding "Greeeeaaate…." I sigh and let the tears fall. I heard a gasp and I snap my head up to see an old spindly looking old lady (the type to live down by the beach and make amazing chocolate cookies covered in powdered sugar…) she rushed from behind the counter up to me, eyes locked on my arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if this was open or not. I can leave and-"

"Nonsense! Come to the back and let me treat you. I'd take you to the clinic but I have more… 'effective' forms of treatment."

I nodded my head and followed her into the back room she originally came from. We wntered into a loft type area. ( 'ya know where there's no walls separating the 'rooms'? but there's a curtain around the bathroom at least.) anyways we go toward the bathroom part and she rummages in the drawers until she pulls out a white box with green strips on it. She then opened it and pulled out an non-labeled small container, opened it, then proceeded to take the contents and smear a gooey green substance all over my arms till it was rubbed in, like lotion. At first nothing happened, but then my arms went numb which nearly worried me, but a second later this felling like when you eat a refreshing mint (but on my arms) replaced it and gave me goose bumps. But then as soon as it was there it was gone, and just like that, so too were the burns. I gasp and look up to see the old lady smiling,

"I'd ask but I don't think I'd get a straight answer… I hope there's no funny side effects to that.." I murmur.

As if she didn't hear me she says, "I don't believe we've introduced yet. I'm Sue, and you would be?

I regard her wearily, look down at my arms, flex them, feel them, then look back at her and say, "Yumeme Ryu…"

As she walked over to the kitchen she said, "It's nice to meet you. cookie?"

I fallow her to the kitchen part and see her offering a, get this, plate of chocolate cookies covered in powdered sugar.

"Of course." I wasn't an idiot to turn down sweets…ok so I was to accept them from a stranger…Anyways, biting into the delicious cookie she asks if I would like to take a look around the shop, I comply.

Once in the main room, Sue turns on the lights making the room come to life. The shelves suddenly were shouting to tell the stories of the books that sat on their shelves and the show cases were sparkling as if becoming with invisible hands. I bypass the books and went to browse the trinkets instead. There was the strangest things… a puzzle pyramid, a couple of forehead protectors (jee the sure looked like diff kinds of Naruto ninja headbands), a really ancient looking pok-e-ball, a wand, a cage, a doll….and last but certainly not least there was, all alone in its own case, sat a golden apple on top of a lone slim white notebook.

For some reason this one seemed to stand out the most. I startle as I hear Sue say, "Interested?" And before I could answer she pulls out a huuuuge set of keys. Old keys, new keys, messed up keys and perfect keys. She picked a black key and unlocked the case and weirdly enough the case seemingly disappeared. Another thing was that she made suure no to touch it. I looked doubtfully at Sue as she grew a kind and reassuring smile and said,

"Go on, pick up the apple and notebook."

Thinking, 'What harm can it do? It's a paper weight and a notebook.' I shrug my shoulders and pick up the two items in one swift motion. At first id thought nothing'd happened but those thoughts were soon proved wrong when a shiver and a chill ran from my toes, up my spine and stopped at the base of my neck. I stared blankly at the notebook and apple before frowning at the title that was suddenly printed (because it wasn't there before I picked it up) on its cover in neat curvy cursive:

"**Wish List"**

I turn and look up about to ask about it, when I spot something….strange. To the right a little behind Sue was what looked like a shinigame (God of Death) from Death Note. The difference was its main appearance. Its body looked to be as hard as stone, but moved (when it swayed) like It was loose form fitting skin. Its arms were crossed (so it's hands rested on opposite shoulders) and it was covered in gold swirls and other intricate designs. Compleatling the look, its arms and wings (**fur **covered wings, slightly out stretched as if too big to fold in) and a black hood over its head tied at the neck, was all covered in shimmering obsidian chains with ebony locks. As it looked small and lithe, it looked huge and bulky. It was wider than me and Sue and almost as tall as the celling. It took a moment to realize Sue was saying something.

"What?" I snap at her.

But acting as if I didn't say anything she said, louder and clearly,

"Before I am able to explain, I have to ask if you accept? I apologies for not being able to tell you exactly what you're accepting, but it is the condition and a show of faith."

I take a moment to stare at the objects in question for a bit before sighing and saying,

"I accept."

Oh how I was going to get a headache….

* * *

**So I'm revising the chapters before I update! Sorry :(**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I double over in pain as the room around me swirl and sway. My body feels like fire is running through it. I stumble and fall, curling up in a ball. When the pain finally dies down enough, I uncurl and looked up. I was lying down on grass and surrounded by sakura tress in full bloom. I stand up to look around me more. Yeah, I was in the middle of nowhere. Then just like, 'Poof!', and the... Shinigame thingy was standing before me; it was still silent until a voice said,

"Well? Are you going to use the key or not?" The voice was deep, but not scary.

"Ummm… What key?"

"The one around your neck of course." Was…Its reply.

I looked down frowning and strangely so, dangling on a gold chain was a white with gold engravings, key. Hesitantly I take the chain, key included, and pull it over my head. Cautiously I decide to try and unlock the biggest ebony lock in the middle of its chest. I turn the key, and 'click!' sounds out, echoing in the suddenly dipped in black surroundings. I blinked and yet again it was gone as soon as it came. But now in front of me, stood It, except now the chains and hood were gone. Now its arms hung loosely by its sides and there was a wide cheshire gtin spliting Its face. The odd thing was that its face was one like a dog, but a long snout and tall pointy ears; it was white like the rest of the body and engraved with gold. (If you Google Anubis you'll get the shape of his head.) It spoke again,

"My Name is not It! My name is Byakuya. I am a warrior of Bishomon, the god of war, _**justice, **_and the protector of the law, he is also one of the Shichi Fujukin, gods of luck. (I'd say Google it but I found it on Bing…) In the past I was Bishomon's 'Right Hand Mam' as the humans put it, I had upset the Shinigame King and as you can imagine a God of Death didn't quite get along with me. Long story short they were the ones to lock me in their chains and send me into another dimension. Though they stupid ly put me in the same dimension as the key. So when you finally came along you allowed me to be free again." He whisks the notebook out of thin air and offered it to me,

"And if you wish it you may save 'L' as he is known in this world, the same world you call 'Death Note'."

I cautiously take took notebook and then with a smile on his face and a whisk of his hand, there's a mirror in front of me. I gasp at my appearance. My hair was now to the mid of my back, chocolate brown, streaked with bright turqoise, and yet still curled in loose ringlets. My skin was pale and my eyes were the same colors as the highlights in my hair. I was taller too. Now I was probably 5'6, where as I used to be around 4'5, and all legs. I was wearing short shorts, and a black button up blouse, with black shoes that looked like jazz shoes. Then I realized something,

"Why the drastic change?"

"Saving time, I figured you'd just do it later anyways.", he shrugs. I laugh lightly and the mirror disappears.

"Well then, now shall we get going?"

I frown, "Go where?"

He grins his Cheshire grin and says, "To your new home of course!"

I laugh at how excited he seemed to be, and fallow him as we, the meadow, and the trees, disappear.

**PLEASE! REWVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We reappeared behind a big tree in a park, full of kids. I'd have been worried they'd scream at the site of Byakuya, but I had a good feeling I was the only one who could see him. Randomly he says, "Look in your pocket."

So I did. I pull out the Golden Apple. (oooh I capitalized it to make it seem more important…)

"Take a bite…"

So, again, I do. And because there are no words to describe it, I swear it was the best apple ever! Soon I've eaten the whole apple, but when I look at the would be finished apple, I see it was whole again. I look confusedly at Byakuya as he says,

"It's a magic apple. As you know Ryuuku (Ryuk) always is saying he's neither on Light's nor L's side, and is just there for entertainment. So, if you give him _that _apple, how do you think he'll 'repay' you?" Before I can answer he goes on,

"He'll be on your side!" I laugh and we continue on down the street.

We came to what looked like an apartment building. It wasn't new but it wasn't old. The sign read: "Building of the Night." It was black after all so it made sense. We continue up the steps and then the stairs... lots of them! We finally reached a white (No surprise here) door with a gold swirl design. (If you want you could skip the next 'paragraph' cuz it's just the description of the apartment... and it's long)

I open the door and walk into a, mostly, white apartment. The entryway was black tile, where I took off my shoes. After that, there was fluffy carpet: soft, impeccably clean, and white. A little farther in was a bright red, suede couch; one of those kinds you sit and It's perfect! There were matching (2) loveseats and armchairs surrounding a black coffee table mostly facing a fire place with a TV on top. To the left (living room was to the right when you walked in) was the kitchen. It was set in the corner and wrapped around the wall with an island set in the middle and a breakfast table put in. The cabinets, fridge and tiled counter top, were a cobalt blue. Behind the counters the walls were a classic ivory. In the middle of the far left wall was an indent, a doorway with no door. It led to a dining room, the table was a dark mahogany cherry, with eight chairs(black cushion and a swirled wood design for the back, three on each side and two at the ends). The left wall was entirely floor to celling windows, with curtains the shade of reds in the sunset. In between the two (kitchen and den) there was an indent with two doors facing each other. To the right there was a master bathroom, of the very fancy kind. To the left, was the bedroom. Master bedroom to be exact. The room was white, walls, carpet, and the curtains on the ceiling to floor windows. The night stand and dresser were dark brown matching the amour. The coffee table in the middle of an orange couch and two matching armchairs on opposite ends was also dark brown and the set was facing a large flat screen TV. The bed was MAGNIFICENT! It was a soft tan oak four poster sleigh bed (obviously this is custom!) and completed with a canopy and curtains! The canopy and curtains were orange and yellow with red and gold swirls. The comforter was fluffy down feathers with sunflower print. Did I like it? NO! I LOVED it!

(!and this is where you can start reading again, no more description...)

My first order of business now was getting on the huge bed in my room…. Ok so I ran and jumped! I sank into all the pillows and soft mattress like it was a marshmallow. A second later though I bounce a foot or two in the air before landing back softly. I look to my side to see Byakuya lying next to me. I laugh at his grin, "That wasn't so difficult." He says. I sit up and pull a pencil from the night stand the grab the 'wish list'. I look down at it, sitting in my lap. I ask aloud,

"If I write something, it'll come true?"

"Yep! You don't have to be specific, you just have to imagine the details in your head. Saves paper", I snort at his excuse, "Although when you're writing, we'll have a mental connection, so I'll also be the judge though. Ya'know, so you don't do anything ….to impossible….Oh! One more thing." He holds up a finger.

"Its big though… you will be the only owner of the wish list and you might die once you save L. I don't know if you die and ho to heaven or hell or you go back to your world. I still have to get those details...so until then every now and then you'll puke up blood and whatever you've eaten. To help with that, I scored some pills, gummies really, they even taste like strawberry!"

I nod my head in understanding and ask, "So, do I have a background here?"

"No… I thought you could do the difficult thinking…" was the smart reply I got.

So with that, I got to writing.

A minute later I had somothing alnog the lines of:

I come from a family that owned a bakery for generations. And because I was their only child I inherited everything when my parents had died in a car accident. Also the most inportant fact I had, was that Watari knew me. My parents were freinds with him, a long time suplier of sweets. The rest was trivial in comparison.

... and with that I stand and step down from my bed, from the comfy spot had I been siting. It was 10:36pm, I was on my way to take a shower, when Byakuya says,

"By the way tomorrow is the exams for you to go to Touou University…even though you're just going to be going. 'Cause aparently you've already completed collage, twice. But although you graduated early, you're sticking to being a baker…"

I Raise an eyebrow at him and say smartly, "Huh?"

He looks away, almost shyly, "Yeah… and your real name is Yumeme Ryu, but here, all documants and such will say your name is Vivian Valentine, and by the way since this isn't the looks or name you were born with, the death note doesn't effect you. But anything else goes."

I sigh and a smile worms its way onto my face as I shout,

"Thanks!" and practically skip to the bathroom.

Once out, I dig through my dresser to find undergarmets, then dub my dresser, 'Comfey Clothes Central!'

A smile almost splits my face in two as I pull on a long-sleeved white shirt and soft blue shorts. Before going to bed though, my curiosity got the best of me. Cautiously I walk over and open the two misteriuse french doors and walk into a walk in closet that was big enough to be a guest bedroom. On one wall, to the right, there were gowns from causual, to cocktail, to summer dresses, all the way to ball gowns. Then to the left, on the other wall, there was all the "fancy but normal" normal clothes (for when or if I feel like dressing up a bit) and then there was the back wall. The back wall was a huge dresser of sorts. the bottom two rows were wide drawrs filled with shoes. and on the top, was every accessory I might ever want.

I smile happily and walk out thinking that one day, that all thoes clothes will be LOTS of fun. (wink, wink...)

Then, randomly, I grab my wish list and write two things. First: a black motercycle. (My form of transportation! My real parents had taught me how to ride.) The second: a puppy! Then when I was in the midlle of deciding on the perfect puppy, an image of L pops into my head. With a smile on my face I accidently, without knowing it, decided on my puppy. Without another second to waste, there was a 'poof!' and a weight on my lap.

When I look down I see the most adorable black and white, supper fluffy, puppy. I emediatly grinned and named it: "Panda!" I giggle as the panda/ L look alike licked my face and we both snuggled under the coveres of the bed and let the fluffy softness consume us.

I peek out and look at Byakuya laying on the floor and say,

"Goodnight! Wake me up at 5:30 would you? So I can leave at 6:30 and get there at 7:00 on time."

He nods his head and whispers goodnight as I finally drift off into a wounderfull sleep.

**Please review. its not hard and you dont have to even say much. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning I woke up to a yapping Panda and the birds chirping. 'Ugh…I don't want to get up…' Then, sighing, I look at the clock and freeze.

"6:12! Byakuya! Why didn't you wake me up?" I shout at him.

He looks up from his spot on the ground, "Oh? Must have slipped my mind…"

"Ugh!"I throw off the covers and run to my dresser, I would have gone to my closet and dressed up, but I didn't have time. So I settled for a pair of jeans, converse, and a black button up shirt with blue wings printed on the back.

Quickly I write in the wish list for a bowel of water and food for Panda that refills themselves, and newspapers that make no mess for Panda's 'business'. After that I search the kitchen for food and grab a bagel. Before I take off Byakuya suddenly produces a messengers bag I sling across my torso and Byakuya says,

"Meet the Bottomless Pit. When you want something, stick your hand in and think of the item you want. It's already got a refrigerator, extra clothes, 'necessities', and such. Oh and the apple and wish list I put in here for you."

"Cool. Thanks!" Then once outside I hop on my bike and Byakuya leads the way. Finally I was the last to rush in through the door at 7:05. The teacher gave me a withering glare before ignoring me and continuing to pass out the tests. I made my way to the only remaining seat. The seat that 'happened' to be right next to seat 162 Yep! I was next to L!

After bout 20-30 minutes I find myself finished and made sure to miss 2 questions. Then a bit latter I hear the proctor say,

"Student 162, please sit properly!" and without taking his eyes off of light, he puts his feet down. When the teacher was out of eat shot I whisper without looking up, 'Y'know there's a more inconspicuous way to spy on someone."

He takes a moment to inspect me before answering, "Perhaps, but in public I don't have much talent." I smirk, though I would have giggled one of those fan-girl giggles but that would have been suspicious to him.

I let out a short laugh as amusement and say, "Obviously… you could try just randomly glancing around and sneak looks at him. It might make you look a little paranoid, but its still better than just out right staring at him."

Again he momentarily looks at me with that blank, yet calculating, gaze of his, "That does seem to be a little less inconspicuous… but it's not quite needed for this subject."

I smile slightly, more like a smirk, and put a finger to my lips in the silent motion of "Shhh…" with a glance cast at the teacher. The teacher turns and looks at us as were pretend to not have been talking seconds ago. He scowls before turning away again. I glance at L again and he nods his head most likely in thanks. I sigh and put my head down and take a nap. (I love taking naps...)

When the timer was done and we were released, the room bleeds out. But even before L or Light, I was gone, leaving L frowning (I saw it, and it's probably because I didn't tell him my name…) Once outside, I waited. When Light came out I pretended I wasn't paying attention as I walked and read a book (found it in my bag). And so because I 'wasn't paying attention', I 'ran into' Light. He's probably thinking I'm a idiot, I look at him in the eyes with a 'smile' and say

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention…" He puts on a fake 'charming' smile and replies,

"Oh no it's fine, don't worry about it." And with that, Light waved while turning away, and left. I was smiling wildly, but it turned into a smirk as I see Ryuk giving me a funny look. I take out the Golden Apple and ask him tauntingly, "Do you want it?"

He frowns, cautiously, before smiling and saying, "Of course! Strange girl, how can you see me? And aren't apples usually red?"

I smile; Light and L have started talking now… I guide him behind the tress so no one thinks I'm crazy. "It's gold because it's special. It 'refills' it's self and no one will see the apple unless they can see you. So you can eat it in public. And I can see you because I'm not from this world, also there's a condition for you to take the apple…" his smile turns almost sad and he asks'

"So, what's the catch?"

I smirk and say, "You have to be on my side." He frowns

"I get a magic apple …and all I have to do is be on your side?" I smile, "Yep! That means no helping Light, even if he offers apples, because you'll have a _magic_ apple! And you can't tell Light anything about me, you'll have to give him false information, etc…"

He nods his head and shouts, "Okay! Now give me the apple!" I smirk mischievously and throw it, he catches it, and only once its touched his hands do I say,

"That apple also holds you to that agreement. Punishable by death or whatever I decide. And yes, I do have the means to carry it out."

His smile only wavered for a moment before he nods his head and fly's away.

Byakuya pops up beside me and says, grinning a Cheshire grin,

"Well played!"

I grin and almost evil grin. I had lied about being able to punish him, but _he_ bought it.

* * *

**Review pretty please! oh and I thank anybody who reviews no matter what! So to the Chelsea I think it was… that reviewed thank you if you read this chapter! I have horrible spelling, spell check can only do so much, my grammar sucks, and this isn't really all that an interesting story compared to mooooost others….**

**As you can see I need positive reinforcement! So….REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**ok so im apologising now for not updating in for EVER! but it WAS (notice the past tense) because I decided to work on all my other stories in one go and i had this one and another one(so not our world) pretty much completely finished, but sadly my computer crashed and i lost EVERYTHiNG! so Iwas dead for a while, too depressed to try again till now so hear it is! please review, despite how horrible my story is, so i can feel better! :{D (it has a mooostash!)**

Chapter 4!

Originally I planed on going to the bakery I "own" (the one I got from my 'parents'), but I decided on just going 'home' (my apartment) and cooking instead. So once back at my apartment the first thing I set about doing: making cheesescake!

When I finished that I drizzled honey and caramel all over it, got a fork, and started digging in. While I ate half, Byakuya later joined me and ate the other half for me. Then suddenly, just after Byakuya had taken the last bite of cake, he exclaimed,

"You're eating too much food for not takeing your pills!"

On cue my face drained of color and horrible twisting pain in my stomach started churning. Quickly I ran to the bathroom and commenced in the up-chucking of the delicious cake I made...

After brushing my teeth, drinking a glass of water, and taking my pills, I grabbed a honey jar (naps and honey is what I'm addicted to...) I proceeded to hole up in my overly large and fluffy bed. Byakuya was lounging on the floor with his own honey jar as I began nodding off. I set my honey jar down and called for Panda. He came running in through my bedroom door and skidded into the wall when the puppy tried to put on the brakes. He came over to the edge of the bed (he was way to small to try to jump up, even I had to hop to get on the bed) so I risked falling off to lean over and pluck him off the floor, so he could snuggle with me as I finally went to sleep.

One morning I woke up feeling rather light. So I went through the normal routine of getting dressed in some skinny jeans, a thick strapped black tank top, and a red to-big-for-me- sweater and completed the look with black converses and some friuty perfume. I ate my bagel, starring at the door, then I remembered it was the day of the comensing ceremony for university! I nearly choked on my bagle grabbing my bag and running out the door, but I managed somehow...

I arrived in record time (by braking lots of traffic laws) on my bike, parked it on the side, and ran in. I was able to sneak in right before it started without anyone noticing. Then for the rest of the time I dozed off into my own little world.

One time though while the 'reps' (L and Light) were giving their speeches I happened to overhear some gossip from the people in front of me, two girls arguing which of the two reps is cuter.

"One looks like a sheltered protegé...," oh how she was right... , "the other... peculiar and wild." The first one said. Though I agreed with the nerd, she thought L was the better unlike the other girl.

When their speeches were over, and were walking off stage, it was almost strange how excited I was to see all this happening right in front of my eyes! 'Ryuuga Hideki' just told Light (Kira) he was L.

Later in the week or whenever it was that 'they' were to go play tennis, I made sure to wake up early and arrive on time for once. I pretended to act like I had been taking a leisurely walk, and so I just so 'happened' to pass by and see this 'oh so interesting tennis match'.

The longer I stood there, the larger the crowd got. the game seemed to go on, an on, an on, and _on! _People were even cheering for who they wanted to win, everybody was pushing in closer to get a bitter view, and I started to get worried I was standing too close to the fence when all of a sudden... my fears turned to reality.

The game ended differently then I remembered, _very differently..._

* * *

As it turned out the hit that decided the game, was when L hit the ball _too hard _and the ball went right through the fence and right into my face.

I was knocked out on impact and spared the humiliation, but when I woke up, I was in an unknown place. I started with blinking, a dull throb just under my right eye on my cheek bone.

But then more importantly as I look up I find two pairs of eyes in my immediate line of vision. One was a set of chocolate-brown with a dash of crazy/evil (we all know who those belong to...), while on the other hand (- yet we're talking about eyes here isn't that ironic?) the second pair was a set of eyes that were such a deep black blank, I could hardly understand why anyone would ever look away, I mean they were the kind I would love to challenge to a starring contest(sadly now wasn't the time though.)

"Wha's going on?" I slurred out at I sat up in what I now recognised as the inside of a car.

"Currently we're on our way to the hospital." L spoke in his monotone way. I frowned, "Why? Do I look so bad you think I need the medical attention? I mean all they'd do is give me and ice pack and maybe a pain-killer..."

L was about to say something but Light interrupted by holding up an icepack, saying, "Yes we know, here's the ice pack, but sorry, no pain killers." I graciously take the ice pack an only interject with a quiet "Well that's too bad..." and Light went on to say, "And we're going to the hospital because my father,he had a heart attack due to stress."

I frowned again, "And where do I come into all of this? And how long was I out, now that I think about it..." in my head I was screaming at myself because I missed going to the caffè like I had planed.

This time L spoke, "Well I felt it my responsibility to make sure you were all right, so while I had business to attend to I let you rest in this vehicle (under watch of Watarie) until either you woke up or my business concluded. But unfortunately neither happened, and I'd say now that you're awake you may leave..."

I was not getting a good feeling about this...,"...But?" I hesitantly asked.

"But, I have some questions I'd like to ask you so until then you will accompany us for now." L finishes then turns around and sits, in that unusual way of his, in his seat again. (we're in a limo! It took all my wlll power not to glomp him...)

Light looks at me again and says, "Sorry about him."(light is next to me by the way.) then he seems to remember something, "By the way, what is your name?"

"Huh?" was my intelligent answer. Light gives a smile and jokes, "What did the ball hit you that hard?"

I smile faintly back at him, "Lame joke dude, but the answer would be no, and my name is Vivian Valentine, nice to meet you...?" I left the end of my sentence hang so he would understand I was expecting and introduction from him.

He does a fake smile and says, "Oh yes, and I'm Yagami Raito (Light) And the one who hit you in the head is, Ryuuga Hideki."

L had turned his head towards me and nodded, I offered a courteous smile while he muttered a polite ,"Pleasure..." and started nibling on his thumb.

We were almost at the hospital when something dawned on me."What am I supposed to do while the two of you are visiting Mr. Yagami?"

L answers in his usual, dull, monotone, "You can wait here, in the car, with Watari."

"Watari?" I asked with a hint of puzzlement.

"He's currently driving us.-" he paused when a voice came from behind the black screen (ya know the black out window limos have that separate the passengers from the front seats) interrupted him "We've arrived." "-ah yes well we'll be back.

Watari parked and let L out, and as Light was getting out, he turned and gave me a friendly (fake) good luck smile.

Next, was strange. Watari shut the door then returned to the driver seat. Then the black screen went down and Watari spoke, "It's good to see you again Vivi."

* * *

_**Weeeell? What are you waiting for! REEEVVVVEEiiiWWW! or else i may really not continue on with the story... jk ill continue despite what you people think :p the story just happens to be better the more positive reviews i get...**_


	6. Chapter 5

**i know what you're thinking! Updated already? Well ill answere that at the end of the chpter. :{D**

* * *

Chapter 5

"It's good to see you again Vivi."

The words Watari just spoke nearly gave me a non-Kira-related heart attack. But then I rememberd that I wrote in my wish list for Watari to know my family.

So having just realized that in a matter of seconds I shook my head and did a sigh of reliefe.

"You as well Watari." I smiled at him. He politely reterned my smile and got right to the point, "What are you up to?"

I gave a devious smirk and said, "You don't waste any time getting straight to the point do you?"

Watari in turn gave me a hard look, "Vivian..." there was warning in his voice as if it were old times and he was scolding a child perhaps.

Then the silence semed to streach on...

I finally broke it, thinking it would be more wise to talk then hold my toung when dealing with Watari. "Okay, okay, is there any listening devices in here or something? Cause if so we're both in trouble when he gets back..."

Watari's eyes almost flash, "Do you know?"

And I didn't even have to ask what he was refering to, "I know everything.", I reply almost crypticly.

He nearly frowned, he was trying hard not to,"Then answer my firts question. What are you up to?"

I smile as I hear voices outside the limo (and I had to think either time flew or it realy wasn't that long...)

I smirk and say, "For now it seems time is up, but to answer your queston would be better for time to answer." (it means only time will tell)

He frowns then turns back around and as he's rolling up the blck screan (oh and it's supposed to be a diferent car but I liked the limo beter...) he get's out so he can open the door for L.

L gets in and sits in his usual crouch and finishes his conversation with Light by saying "I understand, goodnight." Watari closes his door and returns to the drivers seat and drives off.

Out of the corner of my eye I see L studying me. Then he goes to say something but I hurriedly cut him off by saying, "Watari why why don't you take us to the bakery?"

L frownd and went to say just the contrary, but Watari replyed, "Of course." Which succecfully stoped L from saying whatever it was he was previously going to say.

I turned my head slightly to see L was compleatly turned towards me now. Giving me that owlish stare of his. "Did I miss something while I was visiting Mr. Yagami? Watari?"

Watari chuckles and says, "Vivian is an old aquantince." I watch L for his reaction. His eyes widen, he slowly asks, "How...?" and he nibles his thumb as he always does when something perplexes him.

"I knew her parents." Watari answers quite simply. L stops nibling on his thumb for a moment, "You do know I am suspisios of her?"

Watari's smile is reflected in the rear veiw mirror, "Yes, but from what i know he would be more likly to help catch Kira then to actually be Kira."

"Hmmm.." L doesn't say anything else for the rest of the ride.

When we arive at my cute little bakery and L still had not said a word I began to worry. As expected Watari opend our door and held the door to my bakery called "Sweets from Dreams".

It was a small bakery not too big, it was a pleasent caffe style and when you walked in the bell over the door imited a light chime. The tables, surounded by three chairs at each one, were round glass held up by legs of metal. The chairs were metal as well, strips of metal that made looping designs for the back of the chairs and the seats were cushioned with soft blue pillows. The area was open and well lit, and just seemed to give off a light, airy feeling. At he fromt, when you walk all the way in you came upon the display shelves, protected by glass, that were full of all kinds of cookies, breads, cakes, tarts, and many more deserts. Then there was a counter next to the case and desetrs that held the register (in between the two was the only way to get behind the counder). Behind the counter was a counter that lined the back wall (held things like blenders for smothies, a soada machine and a coffee maker) and two swinging doors that lead into the kitchen.

As I expected my assistant had closed up shop (though she couldn't lock the door cause I was the only one who had a key), left on one row of lights that eluminated the back wall above the counter, and was fast asleep next to the register. (It was 9:40pm closing time is like 7pm)

I smiled and tried to shake her awake, but whien she wouldn't budge smirked and whispered in her ear, "Awwww! Kayla-chan looks soooo cute aleep!"

As expected the esaly embarased girl springs out of her chair and ungracefully lands on her butt. She takes a moment before she realises what just happend and a blush spreads across her small round, frekled face. "Boss! You shouldn't do that to me! Where have you been?"

There was a silent moment after that..."Weeell...It was his fault!" and I point to L. He doesn't even react. Kayla looks at him expectantly. She wasn't very threatening though. She was short bout 4'5, curly dirtly blond hair and big brown eyes, a small noes and dressed always in bright (happy) colored sunday dresses and white flats. She was American and despite how much she ate she was always imposibly skinny.

L sighed and siad, "I hit her in the face with a tennis ball."

Then it dawned on Kayla, "OH so that's why there's a bruise under you eye..." Then L continues with his explanation, "The hit knowcked her out, and so while I had buissnes to attend to, Watari here," he gestures to Watari, "watched over her. I also had some questions I had wanted to ask her. But now it seems I only have one..."

Kayla frowns along with me, but she shakes her head anyways and says, "Yes, well whatever! All that matters is that you're here now, Vivian, and that I can go home!" And with that she smiles, grabs her bag, and runs out the door.

I let out a sigh and turn to face L and Watari. "Would you like anything?" I smile and think Watari is enjoying knowing someone who L doesn't. Because before L can say anything Watari beats him to it.

"I'll have some tea." He says as he takes off his top hat and sits down at the table closes to the front counter.

I smile, "Of course! And what about you? What can I get ya?"

L, from his posistion infront of the display case, says, "I havn't decided...There are many..." I sigh and go behind the counter and chose for him. I get a plate and pick out three red velvet cake balls covered in hardend milk chocolat, a rasbery lemon square, and a small slice of strawberry short cake.

He stares at the plate as I set it on the counter for him, "How's that?" I ask him.

He nods his head, and takes the plate and sits at the same table as Watari. Once he was balanced on his chair he says, "Exactly the three I was deciding between." I smile and turn around to start on the tea. He takes a bite and mumbles, "Tastes somewhat familiar..." A minute later the tea is ready, and I bring it out on a small trey in a matching blue tea set. I set it down in the middle of the table and retern to the counter where i had place my strawberry tart, covered in powderd sugar and toped with a small strawberry dipped in white chocolate. Then I joined Watari and L at the table and watched L turn his cup of tea into a cup of sugar.

L noticed my staring and asked, "Am i strange?" I blinked, _no just the question itselfe... _I answered with a smile on my face, "Not in the sence you think. I think you're strange in that good unique way that makes you, you."

And you're never going to guess what he did next.

* * *

**Ok so a cookie for whoever guesses right! Please review! Oh and while we're on the subject of reviews i owe a big thankyou to my two resent reviewers! Ya see i woke up this morning (the morning after i updated chapter 4) and i found tw peaople had already reviewed! so this chapter is just for them! (and i was in a reeeeaaally good mood when i woke up at 9 am something this morning instead of my usuall 3 in the afternoon!) Sooooooooo! REVIEW PLEASE! THIS STORY LIVES ON THEM!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...He did absolutly nothing. (Surprised 'ya didn't I?) Well, he did frown in his contemplation, and pressed his thumb to his lips. I smile and turn to Watari.

"So, I'm going to go out on a limb and say he doesn't know?" I raise an eye brow and Watari mearly chukles into his tea cup as he takes a drink.

L's eyes narrow and shift inbetween Watari and I. "I am missing something here. You two know each other, that much is apperant, but how? And what else is there?"

Watari smiles and says, "You're not missing anything, I belive its only slipped your mind. Eat some more sweets and think about it again."

My smile broadens as L warily takes another bite of his lemon square. He chews slowly, then his eyes widen more than they already were. (If that's even possible...)

"You," he looks towards me, "have been the cheff of all the sweets I eat whenever I am in Japan..." I nod my head, "That's how I know Watari, he's been coming to me for as long as I can remember."

Watari chukles again and says, "I've know Viv's family for a long time now. When her parents died I tried to get her to stay with me, but she refused, saying she had to take care of the bakeary. I offerd to get someone to take care of it, yet again I was refused.", L listened in rapt attention, "So, in the end I simply invested some money into her bakeary, and always made sure she was taking good care of herself."

When Watari finished, L asked, "What does she know of me?"

Before Watari could answer, I beat him to it, "You're his genious grandson, aren't you?" I even put a little frown on my face for effect. L mearly 'hmmm'ed. "I once asked him why he always gets so many sweets, and he said '"My grandson has a bit of a sweet tooth."'

"I see..." L begins slowly, "That will be all for now then." And he gets up and leaves. Watari stands and I get up as well to walk him out. I grab my bag and lock the door behind me as we walk out. L waits patiently as I give Watari a hug and smile, "I hope to see you again soon. And if you ever need any 'help' give me a call." Watari knew I had 'connections' (my Wish List). He nods his head and opens L's door before his own and drives off.

Then, with a sigh, I simply walke across the streat to my apartment. As I unlock my door I mutter to Byakuya, "Well, if I remember corectly I've got a 'few days' before anything else really happens. So, hopefully, L will have done a background check on me and somehow found me suspisiouse.", I walk through my apartment and to my bedroom, "Then Watari will poes the idea to have me stay with them to back him sweets ( to help Watari in that department at least) and he'll also tell him that I am quite smart and may be of some help on the case..."

I sigh and launch myself onto my bed, staring at the celling. I turn my head to Byakuya and he's holding the Wish List in his lap, sitting in a chair by my bedside with his legs crossed, fake glassees perched on the end of his nose, and he says, "And? Is that all? How does that make you _feel?"_

It only took a second more for me to burst out laughing.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to a rather light knocking. Although, the longer I pretended not to hear it, the louder it got.

"I'd get the door for you, but I can't. So, go make whoever it is, go away...", Byakuya spoke right next to my ear. I opened my eyes and he was right infront of my face. It startaled me so bad, I jolted backwards and over the side of my bed. As I fell my arms went flaling and I knocked over practically everything on my bedside table.

With a groan and a hand on my head, also ignoring Byakuya's raoring laughter, I made my way to my door and peeped through the spy hole.l And blinked in shock, Watari was standing there with a small smile on his face. I quickly unlocked the door, flung it open, and with a huge grin on my face I lept at him in a big hug.

"Watari! I'm so glad to see you, what brings you all the way here?" As I speak I step aside and usher him in.

"Thank you, and I came here because I have something to discuss with you." He spoke with a frown on his face. 'Uh-oh...' was all I thought. As we sat on the couch he began by his discussion, "You remember my grandson, yes?", I nod, "Well, he's not really my grandson. Now, because of what I am about to say, you will have to come with when I leave. Do you understand?"

I sadly sigh, "Yes..."

He continues, "Excalent, now the man you met yesterday, whom was my 'grandson' will be know to you as Ryuuzaki. He, is L." Watari pauses to gauge my reaction.

I let my eyes widen and my jaw fall so my mouth forms a perfectly 'surprised' O. "What? H-how? Why? I-" Watari held up a hand, "Let me finish?" I nod, "Sorry..."

"It's quite alright. I'm sorry, but I will only tell you what you need to know. What you need to know is that I have always been helping him, taking care of him, and sadly, L suspects you. He did a background check on you and found how you've been secretly stoping crime on your own."

(Last night I also wrote that I am known to police stations around the world as The Dragon and I aways slip information to them about their local gangs. Also, I report internet crimes as well, along with identity theft. 'The Dragon' is constantly searching the web for imposters and theives, and other such things the police are usually ignorant to unless it's brought to their attention. I 'let slip' a few things so L coule 'find' me. But he didn't need to know I did it on purpose.)

"He also thinks that if you are not Kira, then you would still be able to be helpfull in finding the real Kira. Also, I let slip that you could make sweets for him and I would be free to do other things. And, lastly, he asked me to first thing this morning, bing you in." He finishes with a smile, and I can't help but to returne the smile and say, "Well, this out to be interesting huh?"

* * *

**Review! sorry it took so long to update. D':**


End file.
